Melody Of The Heart
by Kara Nightshade
Summary: Deep in the forest a mysterious and haunting song comes to Inu-Yasha's ears. Everything changes, Inu-Yasha isn't acting like usual. Kagome's jealous and Miroku falls in love with a Priestesses twin sister. The twin soon show their true color. Since when w
1. Default Chapter

Kara's Note Heyoo! Welcome! This is my Inu-Yasha Fanfic (obviously) and it is my first fanfic....EVER! I'm psyced of course because I've told it to some of my friends and they say it's a good idea and they liked it so...why not let others share in the splendor? ^_^  
  
Sheiba HIYA!  
  
Kara Oh yea...that's Sheiba, my full grown female furry kitsune friend.  
  
Sheiba Wee-Hee! ::Swishes her two fox tails around:: Yep! I'm a kitsune youkai.  
  
Kara ::Tries to swat away the kitsune tails swishing in her face, sneezing:: o.x ()  
  
Sheiba ::Doesn't move them, just keeps swishing all hyper:: WEEEE! I have two tails!  
  
Kara ::Sneezes continueously:: Get...*achoo!* them *hack! achhoo!* away! *ACHOO!*  
  
Sheiba ::Blink::  
  
Kara ::Dies from sneezing::  
  
Sheiba Nooo! You can't die! Your the author, if the author dies then there would be no story! ::Revives, then moves tails away::  
  
Kara X_X Sheiba....go away for now.  
  
Sheiba OKAY! ::Goes around rocket pouncing the readers::  
  
Kara, muttering I'm never going to get any readers with her around....and i'll never understand that Youkai...::Goes off to write more of the story with a loud sigh::  
  
Disclaimer Sadly I don't own Inu-Yasha....I envy those who do...T_T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again Inu-Yasha was being his arrogant self claiming he knew where he was going. Normally he would have known but this forest smelled the same to him and even looked the same in every direction you could turn in. It also was very quiet considering Miroku wasn't making any moves on Kagome. Shippou was asleep in Kagome's bike basket which she was wheeling along, the bottomless back pack was latched onto the back of the bike.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...we've been walking in circles for hours...are you sure you know where your going?" Kagome complained as she stared at his back, getting tired of walking and tired of wheeling the bike around.  
  
"Of course I know where i'm going! Be quiet unless you want me to leave you alone in here with the monk." he answered in his usual angry tone of voice whenever Kagome contridicted him. Kagome just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't want that." She muttered and glanced at Miroku, who was trying to hold his tongue while looking at Inu-Yasha's back with a rather annoyed look considering he was insulted.  
  
Inu-Yasha just snorted and continued on his own way with the others following reluctantly behind. Moments later he paused and his dog ears pricked up and turned forwards just before he sniffed the air. He turned into a different direction and headed off.  
  
"So, you sense something?" Miroku inquired while leaning on his staff for a moment. "Hopefully you've finally found your way out of this place because i'm getting rather tired and i'm sure the lady is too."  
  
"I hear singing not to far away, monk. She'll probably give us directions out of this damn forest." was Inu-Yasha's answer as he continued on. Kagome giving a side glance to Miroku who was looking back at her up and down a few times. She made a face towards the sky and quickened her pace to Inu-Yasha's side.  
  
As they went on for a time both Kagome and Miroku heard the singing as well. As soon as the sweet melody came to Miroku's ears he went into a small daze with a half smile on his face.   
  
"That singing...is marvelous." he muttered to himself. Inu-Yasha's ears turned for a second towards the Monk's words and he nodded in agreement which was very rare, if not, never done before. Kagome sighed and muttered that she didn't think it was all to great as the two males thought it to be. After her muttered words they came to a large clearing encircled by Cherry trees. The sakura blossoms were in full bloom and a few petals fell before them. A beautiful shrine stood in the midst of the trees. Both Miroku and Inu-Yasha seemed to be impressed as they walked slowly towards the shrine. On its steps was a young priestess sweeping the stairs of dust, dirt and sakura petals.  
  
She had golden embered hair that flowed like fire when a breeze blew gently by. Her eyes were of a deep forest green that seemed warm and calm while she sang a beautiful song. The song had no words but only pitches and melody, and it was almost haunting all at once. Kagome looked towards Inu-Yasha, who had his mout slightly open with one fang showing and his eyes locked on the shrine. To Inu-Yasha's ears the priestess seemed to only sing to him and no one else, nor did he realize he was in anyone's company.  
  
"Greetings and Welcome to you all. I am Sadame, priestess of this shrine." Said the young priestess as she stopped singing and looked up to see the company. She smiled towards Inu-Yasha and the rest of them while she waved for them to come inside the Shrine. "Please come in, you are all welcome here."  
  
Inu-Yasha, without any complaint, walked straight towards the Shrine after the priestess and was followed closely by Miroku. Kagome finally shrugged and hurried after them.  
  
-They're acting strange. Inu-Yasha is never like this...and well Miroku...he's always like this but not as serious as he seems to be now.- Thought Kagome to herself and she placed her bike outside, picked Shippou up out of her bike basket and went to join the others inside. As soon as she stepped inside she was amazed. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside was. Paintings of nature in all its glory hung from the walls, a few lamps hung from the high ceiling along with some inscence burners as well. Even a few statues of a phoenix were around, along with many dragon statues that seemed to be coming up from rivers, streams or lakes.  
  
"You are welcome to stay the night here. It seems to be getting dark very early this eve and I would be a poor host if I let you go out wandering into that forest at night." Sadame, the priestess, sad and bowed gracifully to the company and then straightened a cloth band that was ontop of her head which tied under her hair. "I already have the cots made in the room to your left for wanderers and guests. Please, feel free to stay."  
  
"Yeah let's stay here then." Inu-Yasha just murmured and just continued looking at the priestess in a daze. Miroku nodded and then yawned, stretching a bit as well and trudging off into the next room. Shippou didn't leave Kagome's arms but just looked up at her still half asleep and also yawned.  
  
"Kagome, can we please stay here? It's nice and warm." Shippou asked her and nuzzled against her in that usual cute child demon manner. Kagome was just about to urge them to leave because she had a bad feeling, but now she just couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. Finally she just nodded her consent and walked off into the room to the left and went to lie down in a cot that was far away from the monk and closer to Inu-Yasha for his protection, just in case the monk tried to do anything while she slept.  
  
The next morning they were woken up by a blinding light. Sadame, the priestess, was opening the windows in the room to let in fresh air and sunlight. A small breeze came into the room and smelled sweetly of sakura blossoms and it was delightfully fresh. The sunlight was nice and warm as well as it hit the sleeping guests. Sadame turned around and blinked slowly seeing that she woke up her guests.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't realize you were awake and I'm sorry I woke you. I just felt that you might have wanted some fresh air in this small stuffy room." She said apologetically and bowed quickly to them and hurried out of the room before the company could say anything. After they fully woke up they all began trudging out of the room, one by one. Inu-Yasha was still half sleep, however, and was walking like a zombie out of the room. Miroku was his normal solemn self and Shippou was hopping around and looking at all the statues in the shrine curiously.  
  
"These statues are all of the legendary bird, Phoenix. A lot of fish things too." Shippou commented absentmindedly while leaping up onto the pedestal of one statue and looking it straight in the face as if determined to win at a staring contest. Afterwards he just tilted his head at the statue as it seemed to move and he yelled out and backed away as quickly as possible. Kagome spun around in shock.  
  
"Shippou, what?" she quickly stated and stepped back from the statue as well out of caution. Shippou pointed shakily up at the statue which was of a phoenix although the eyes were just hollow.  
  
"Th-that statue! I-I-It blinked!" He stammered out still shaking out of the sudden fright. Kagome looked to the statue carefully now and stared at it for a moment. Then after she thought she was going to strain her eyes too much the statue moved it's long neck and blinked, the eyes narrowing back in a dark glare of dark voids. 


	2. Double Teamed

A/N Kara Last time on Inu-Yasha fic!...::not going to continue with the joke:: Well anyway last time I left off at a cliffhanger. Heheh.  
  
Sheiba ::Is hopping around in the background waving her arms around to get attention::  
  
Kara ::Anime D eyes:: Sheiba, what do you want?  
  
Sheiba Um...I dunno I forgot.  
  
Kara ::Sweatdrop:: ._.()  
  
Sheiba ::A rare moment of silence::  
  
Kara ::Savoring the silence, before her eardrums get attacked by Sheiba yelling and running around in circles.:: -Sigh- It was too good to last...  
  
Sheiba THIS IS FUUUUN!!! ::Gets hit on the head with a bat by Kara after that.:: Owie...  
  
Kara, with bat over her shoulder. Well ANYWAY. As I was saying...::narrows eyes at Sheiba:: I won't let you guys hang by a cliff much any longer, don't worry. Also i'm getting some friends to kind of look over the chapters before I actually put them on this site. Arigatou, to RedRose, J-Chan and my "twin" Ryuri.  
  
Ryuri pops up out of oblivion Hey Kara/Hari, are you going to come back among the living yet and talk to me?  
  
Kara/Hari ::Blinks at Ryuri, then goes back among the graveyard, sits down behind a tombstone and starts writing more to the story.:: Nope i'm staying dead for a little while longer....  
  
Ryuri ... ::Strangles Hari:: ...  
  
Kara/Hari X_X ::Dies again::  
  
J-Chan Oya Jigoku (Aw hell)...you two...::Revives Kara for two reasons, one to keep her friend alive, two because she wants to read more of the story::  
  
Kara/Hari Arigatou J-Chan. ::Breaths again, heart beats and dashes back among the tombstones to write::  
  
Ryuri ::Runs after Hari:: Get back here!  
  
J-Chan ::Sigh:: -_-()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadame the priestess spun around holding out her own Phoenix staff towards the possessed statue. Quickly chanting under her breath she thrust out her staff and flames of silver erupted from the mouth of the Phoenix, hitting the statue dead on. In seconds the statue let out an ear peircing shriek and flapped it's burning wings around trying to rid itself of the new silver flames that surrounded it. However it was to no avail and that statue was devoured by the flames and a wailing demon chameleon spirit floated away from the statue and slunk out of the Shrine quickly with it's tail on silver flames. Sadame relaxed and sighed deeply while looking over towards the company that had made their way to her shrine. Many of which looked shocked at her.  
  
"Excuse me but is there something wrong?" Sadame asked while blinking quite a few times at the some of the shocked faces, tilting her head also in her innocence.  
  
"My Lady! You surprised us that's all." Miroku said solemnly, nodding to the priestess' staff.  
  
"Oh my...I suppose I didn't mention that I could do such a thing. I am sorry to have startled you all. But yes indeed I can attack and vanquish any demons that dare enter this temple." she looked at the faces and looked at one in particular. "uninvited." she added quickly to her statement and smiled at the Hanyou Inu-Yasha, who had slightly looked downhearted at her statement but looked normal after her added word.  
  
Kagome looked from Inu-Yasha and then to the priestess, looking back and forth. She inwardly growled while folding her arms, turning her head away from the site she saw. It made her uneasy enough at the way Inu-Yasha was acting, but to think that he actually liked this so called priestess so suddenly...ugh! She felt as if her heart was being squeezed...  
  
Shippou could feel the tension building between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Evidently Inu-Yasha didn't see or feel it since he was in oblivion looking at the priestess. --He's more dense than I thought...-- Shippou thought to himself with is little arms crossed. He looked up at Kagome...she could be terrifiying with that kind of angry look on her face as she glared at the ground. He quietly went over to her and tugged at the bottom of her skirt.  
  
"Kagome, are you and Inu-Yasha fighting again?"  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou and her face softened. She had no reason to be mad at the little Kitsune and she refused to let herself snap at him. But she looked over towards Inu-Yasha afterwards and turned her face away again with a small 'hmph' and answered the Kitsune's question.  
  
"Yes Shippou. I think we are." With that she spun on her heels and stomped her way out of the Shrine. Outside she picked up her bike and began peddling off towards a small village that the Priestess had told them about that was nearby the night before.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Shippou cried out quickly and ran out the door after her as fast as his little youkai feet could carry him.  
  
Inu-Yasha, hearing Shippou cry out, blinked quickly and realized he had slipped himself into a daze while watching the priestess. He looked around quickly for both Shippou and Kagome but did not see them. He sniffed the air lightly and caught her scent going off into the forest again.  
  
"K-Kagome!" He yelled after her in a rather annoyed tone that was on the border line of whining as well in an odd demonic way. Miroku had already swiftly went after the others as well and was already out of sight. Inu-Yasha was just about to dash off after them at his super speed when a light hand was placed onto his shoulder and he paused, glancing over his shoulder at the Priestess.  
  
"P-priestess?" He questioned as she smiled lightly at him and kept her hand at his shoulder.  
  
"Please no formality. Call me Sadame. You should go after your friends but please...please come back." she continued to look up at him, straight into his eyes as if searching them and as if searching his soul. Her tone was like that of an innocent child, pleading with him yet still requesting. He grinned back at her for a moment and slowly nodded his consent of coming back to the Shrine before dashing off, leaving Sadame behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2nd Part of Chapter Two, Scene Change, Take One aaaaanndd ACTION!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kagome was seething! Inu-Yasha had the nerve to totally ignore her! She was thinking all about the past night and morning angrily, also scolding herself for not continuing to ask the others to leave the Shrine the night before. If she had continued and they had agreed to leave Inu-Yasha probably would not have fallen in love with that Priestess....or perhaps he would have anyway....'Oh he makes me so mad!' Kagome yelled in her own mind and peddled quicker. Shippou had caught up with her and was sitting in the basket, quite content for the moment. She knew Miroku was close behind and so was Inu-Yasha. 'How DARE he!' she also shouted out in her mind just before ending up at the edge of the forest, the small village in pure sight a few meters ahead.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Miroku yelled from behind, breathless from running so far and without so much as a second to stop and rest his acheing legs. Kagome sighed heavily in her anger and stopped the bike, stomping her feet on the ground and getting off of it, holding it by the handle bars. She stayed silent and it was apparent she was annoyed beyond the point of no return. Miroku paused next to her, breathing heavily and leaning on his own staff for support.  
  
"Kagome, why did you run off so quickly?" Miroku asked in a good natured tone, even so he got a death glare from Kagome.  
  
"He makes me so mad! He had no right to suddenly ignore me!" she cried out at Miroku, who backed up from her because if he didn't it would be most likely he would be blown back by the force of her yell anyway.  
  
"Well perhaps it was because he was busy taking attention from the beautiful priestess...." Miroku ventured to say while seeming to space off himself. Kagome narrowly glared at him once again with a large sweatdrop. What else was she expecting the monk to say? She shook her head with a small groan and began walking off towards the village, mainly towards a Tavern she saw and was in hopes to get something to drink. Shippou was snoring away in the bike basket moments later, and Miroku followed behind Kagome with a somewhat defeated look. Just before Kagome entered the Tavern Inu-Yasha showed up and began shoving past Miroku to get at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I don't think now would be such a good time to be testing Lady Kagome's patience..." the Monk muttered while trying to shove Inu-Yasha back again, also clonking him over the head with his staff.  
  
"Hey what's it to you Monk?" Inu-Yasha growled trying to shove Miroku back again. Afterwards both went into a shoving fight and pulling at each others hair as it were. Miroku got two handfuls of Inu-Yasha's hair while Inu-Yasha was pulling at his cheeks. Very comical to watch, to say the least. Kagome sighed with another large sweatdrop and tried to ignore them, opening the door to the Tavern only to pause and see the priestess there standing on top of the stage. Kagome almost wanted to turn back that instant but she paused for the priestess seemed to be makeing an announcement.  
  
"Attention! To all of you in the Tavern. Please! I request attention!" the loud chatter from the Tavern went down to low mummbles and then to sudden silence. "Thank you! I just wish to tell you that any of you travellers are welcome to stay at the Shrine with me and my twin sister!" the crowd went into whistling and cheering suddenly for that and the priestess' twin held up her hand once again for silence.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief since she was curious at first at how the priestess would have gotten from the Shrine to the Tavern that quickly. Now knowing that the one upon the stage was her twin sister it was somewhat unnerving how alike they appeared to be. However when Kagome looked closer this twin had violet colored eyes instead of a forest green. Evidently Inu-Yasha and Miroku did not hear the announcement that she was the twin of the priestess as they both suddenly rushed passed Kagome and up to the stage.  
  
"My my, Priestess. So we meet again. How fortunate because I think that I have fallen in love with you." Miroku said quickly and grabbed the Singer's hand into his own. Inu-Yasha gave the monk a sudden death glare with his fangs showing.  
  
"Hey back off monk I saw her first!" Inu-Yasha growled and swat Miroku's hand away from the Singers hand. The Singer, who was the twin of the priestess had a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"I beg to differ my demonic friend. I was in fact the one who saw the priestess first." the monk countered in a cool tone.  
  
"Well I HEARD her first! And I was the one that found her. So she's mine!" Inu-Yasha snapped back getting impatient. Meanwhile Kagome watched all this with her usual annoyed expression on. She was as red as a tomato and looked like she was about to blow her top and steam come from her ears. Inu-Yasha was not at all acting the way he normally did with anyone. While the two squabbled over the Singer, not knowing she was the twin of the priestess, the Singer was looking back and forth between the two with a puzzled expression. Then she finally spoke up after realizing they were talking about her twin.  
  
"Oh! I'm not the priestess. She's my twin sister Sadame. My name is Moharo. I sing at this Tavern." She said this in short sentences so it would get through to the two fighting. They finally paused and looked at her for a moment as if dumbfounded.  
  
"Ah...twins...of course." Miroku finally sputtered out slowly, just before him and Inu-Yasha were pulled by the back of their collars to a table by Kagome who was not at all pleased at the way they acted. The Singer, Moharo, giggled just before announcing the name of the song she was going to sing. Once again this song had no words to it but sounded haunting.   
  
Kagome noticed that most of the Tavern occupants consisted of males. Also she noticed that once Moharo started singing everything went purely silent. No mumbling, no whispers, no nothing. Kagome even was at the point where she thought they weren't even breathing it was so silent except for Moharo's singing. She looked at Inu-Yasha who was intently listening to the singing but also had a bored expression on his face...well at least he was somewhat acting like himself like that. But then she looked at Miroku who was staring at Moharo at full attention as if he couldn't take his eyes off her, nor any of his attention off her singing.   
  
After a few hours of being there (and more than a few cups of herbal tea later) Kagome looked at her watch. She sighed quietly and leaned on her arm onto the table. She felt she was the only one in the whole damn Tavern that knew how much time had passed. Finally the singer stopped singing song after song and took a bow on the stage. Having been used to the silence Kagome's ears almost began to bleed from the sudden eruption of cheers, clapping and whistles that went throughout the Tavern. She clapped her own hands over her ears painfully and winced and waited for the crowd to calm itself down.  
  
"We're leaving....NOW!" Kagome yelled to Inu-Yasha and Miroku who barely moved. Kagome got up from her seat and began dragging Inu-Yasha out the door of the Tavern, thinking Miroku would have a mind enough to follow behind. Inu-Yasha was moved easily and stood outside as if impatient again, however Miroku wasn't so easy. He had continued to sit in the Tavern and stare, dazed, at the Singer Moharo. Kagome huffed and was about to go in after him but Inu-Yasha began to follow her. She didn't want him to follow back inside since she knew he would probably sit back down again. With a single commanding word Inu-Yasha did a face plant straight into the earth and Kagome walked back into the Tavern. Miroku was still sitting there like a statue, staring...Until Kagome came up behind him and began pulling him out the door, half carrying half dragging him out the door.  
  
"But I wanted to stay for a while longer..." complained the monk and wasn't any help while Kagome dragged him...he just stayed limp.  
  
"No your coming with us. Now." Kagome countered when they were out the door and the monk got back to his feet on his own with a defeated look.  
  
"Well now we can go back to the Shrine." muttered Inu-Yasha in his usual annoyed tone and began walking off.  
  
"Hey! Since when were we going back to the Shrine?!" Kagome screeched almost at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Since now...it's to dark to be wandering in that endless forest so we're going back to the Shrine." Inu-Yasha put in a matter-of-fact way. Kagome looked around and had to admit it was dark and she didn't feel like wandering in the forest. She let out a huffy sigh of defeat and followed Inu-Yasha back to the Shrine, glaring at his back for being right... 


End file.
